Sacrifice
by Tigertopaz-Titanium Banana
Summary: Is running such a huge sacrifice to save the one you love? Slash, language, attempted rape


**AN: I know that I should be updating **_**Three Months to Forever, **_**but my muse is gone and I need it back… **

**Okay, so I've only read like 4 other fanfics with this pairing, so here it is.**

**Summary: Is running such a huge sacrifice to save the one you love? Slash, language, attempted rape **

**HOW do we get new characters on the character bar? I want to do an Alex/Julius oneshot, but there's no Julius in the Character bar…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this…Sigh…Now if I could get plastic surgery like Julius Grief…**

**Now introducing…*drumroll***

**Sacrifice**

_The two teenagers lay, sated, on the huge king-sized bed. Finally, one turned to the other, sorrow in his eyes._

"_James?"_

"_Yes, Alex?"_

_Just that little question nearly broke Alex's heart. It shattered his soul to think about what he was about to do. But it had to be done. He could not sacrifice another person. Not after Jack…_

"_I-" his voice temporarily broke. I can't do this anymore."_

_The taller of the two sat up, a confused expression covering his face. "W-What do you mean?"_

"_I mean this," Alex explained, gesturing to the bed, the room, them._

"_But…why? It's worked in the past! Alex, I love you, can't you see that? Can't you feel that?"_

_Tears were sliding down both of the teens' faces. Neither wanted this. Neither ever thought that they would ever have to hear this._

_Alex was overwhelmed. James loved him? That made it harder to leave. But it also made it easier, in a way. He knew that if he stayed even another second, that James would be in danger. Because of him. And he couldn't stand that._

"_I- I can't stay here, knowing that you're in danger just being in contact with me." He started backing towards the door. "I can't risk that, James. I can't stay here, knowing it because…" his voice died off. He bolted from the room, running from something for the first time in his wretched life, never noticing the chain, that in their love, had torn off and fallen to the bed._

_After recovering from the shock, James hopped up from the bed and bolted outside towards- the Alex-shaped figure that was running into the distance._

"_ALEX!" he bellowed, as if his life depended on it. "ALEX!"_

_Alex heard. But he didn't listen._

_He just wanted to run._

-XD-

That had been exactly five years ago, on the night of Alex's birthday- as was today.

"Dzhon! Get you ass down here now!" For that had been the alias Alex had chosen for himself.

It was the landlord, demanding money- something Alex didn't have.

He was severely underweight. His roguish appearance, not to mention his scars, had destroyed his chances of ever getting a job.

After running from James' house, Alex had fled to Russia. He had been exceedingly lucky that that had been a part of MI6's foreign language classes.

"What?" he yelled back. Anything to keep from seeing the man for five more minutes.

Iosif Polokoff was an exceedingly greasy man. Everything about him was dirty, even his voice. His clothes were ratty, and Alex knew that he wore the same ones every day.

"You need to pay your rent!" the man said angrily in rough Russian, coming up the creaky stairs of the stable- for really, what else could you call it? It was nauseatingly dirty, and animals lived there as well. Iosif smiled, displaying his broken and black teeth for all to see. "Or do you not have enough money?"

Alex looked from left to right, trying to get out of the situation. He did not want to be here for what he knew what was coming. But he knew he would lose. Iosif might be bony, but there was muscle there too.

Said man approached him, still grinning sadistically. "No money? Then I guess you'll have to pay me a different way."

**[Warnings for attempted rape! But I advise you read…]**

Without warning, Iosif lunged for Alex, pinning the twenty-three year old against the wall. "Think of this as a birthday present, sweetie," he snarled in Alex's ear. He grinded his hip against the younger man's body, and Alex mentally cursed his body for reacting on instinct.

Keeping Alex pinned with his upper body, Iosif began removing his trousers. Alex was now yelling, twisting like a madman- anything to get away from this…this monster!

Alas, his tries were in vain, as Iosif had gotten down to his boxers. On instinct, Alex's eyes flew to the considerable bulge down there. He did not want the man to go any further.

The Russian was just removing the last layer of clothing between him and the fair-haired man when someone burst into the room.

Alex stopped his cries.

"James!"

-XD-

James cursed. He had been searching for his love for the last five years. The only reason that he hadn't given up was because of the chain Alex had unintentionally left on his bed that fateful night.

He was lucky he was rich. His search had led him all over the world. There had been over twenty Alex Riders living in the USA. James didn't want to think of the number that had been in France.

But now, when he had finally found him about to be defiled by some old creep, he froze. What was he supposed to do?

But one thing drew him out of his shock. "James!"

There it was. The voice that had been haunting his dreams for the last five year.

With a none-too-subtle shout, he threw himself at the Russian, knocking him over. He towered over the now-cowering man and pulled out his gun, one of the things that had saved his life over the past five years. He pointed it at Iosif. "You will go now," he commanded in a cold voice he hadn't even known he'd possessed. "You will flee and never return. Or I will kill you."

Iosif, terrified for his own life [and of the gun], surrendered. He fled, knocking over several items in his run for the door. James let him leave. Why have murder on your record?

He ran over to Alex. "Alex!"

"J-James," said person stuttered. "How did you find me?"

James gestured to the chain that he had had repaired. "You left this back at my house. It…kinda inspired me. Plus, I had a lot of luck. I knew you would choose a name like John."

Alex blushed. "Yeah…"

Both men suddenly felt the fatigue of the day. \

"Alex?" James asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go home?"

"Sure, James."

-XD-

**Okay, this came out really fluffy. Oh well.**

**If you like other pairings that are un-normal for the AR fandom, **

**Please Review! A minute of your time for hours of mine!**

**Tigertopaz- Titanium Banana**


End file.
